Just Super
by aledagio
Summary: Alfred always wondered what it would be like if he gained powers like all of his favorite superheroes. Now he's going to a school filled with people with superhero powers and his power, well, it's a work in progress. Here's a story about how these super powered students adjust to their powers or their lack of them.


**Sooo, it's been awhile since I've written anything but this summer I really got into this au a friend was talking about with all the human nations with superpowers so here is my take of a X-Men school/Hetalia au. The pairings right now are undecided, I might do Usuk, PruAme, Rusame, Amebel, really it depends out it turns out. There is Gerita and Sufin. Depending on the feedback I might post the powers of all the nations, I've got quite a bit. Also this might be a bit rough, I don't have an editor/beta. **

**Characters wise I'm going to favor Alfred because he's my favorite but I'll also be changing up the perspective. The principle is Germania. **

**Well without further ado, hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

"Now, Mr. Jones, can you tell me why you're here?"

Alfred looked over the mahogany desk over to the stern faced principle. Not exactly the kind of guy you would think to be a principle, rather young looking with long blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. This school was pretty special though; maybe there were different rules for picking principles for special schools.

"Mr. Jones?" Alfred had to admit the look he was getting was pretty principle-like.

"Ah, yes, sir," Alfred quickly replied.

He had a pretty good idea why. He could remember the morning three days ago when he had a less than normal wake-up call when his mother found him floating above his bed, sleeping. His mother screamed and Alfred woke up and fell, thankfully, into his bed. Unfortunately for him one of his books that was also floating, _Encyclopedia of Stars_, fell dropped and hit him square in the eye socket. Alfred rubbed his still healing eye with the memory.

After getting over their shock Alfred's parents were, thankfully, very understanding. They quickly enrolled him in the Beilschmidt Private School for the Particularly Gifted, a world renowned school dealing with those gifted with supernatural powers.

"I'm Gebhard Beilschmidt, I'm the principle here," he held out his hand and Alfred shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, I'm sure the past few days has been quite the shock for you," the principle's stern face softened and Alfred wondered what he had gone through when he found out as a kid.

"It has but things haven't been too bad to be honest. Kind of, I don't know, cool," Alfred shrugged and fought off a blush.

Principle Beilschmidt laughed, "Well, such abilities no doubt come with perks. You can make things float correct?"

"Kind of, I can get me to float but other things I'm still working on," Alfred ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, getting you used to your powers is just what we will be helping you with, Mr. Jones. You might be a little apprehensive about attending a place as well known as ours but we are just like any other private school in the states with small differences. You will be going to your usual academic classes, English, History, at your academic level."

Alfred gave a pained smile; he was kind of hoping that all of the classes would be cool, power-related classes. Then again, with his life turned upside down it would be nice to have the normalcy of plain ol' school.

As if reading Alfred's mind the Principle continued on saying, "There are a few classes that will be different, focused on your control, knowledge, and application of your powers. Since you are new here you will be put in the freshman courses and if you show improvement you will be moved into the sophomore level classes. Here we customize your classes to fit your level and in return we expect you to work hard to be the best you can be. Do you have any questions?"

"What are the classes?" Alfred asked excitedly.

The principle pushed a paper over the desk and Alfred leaned over to look at it, "Here is your course list along with your schedule, you will be taking your academic classes in the morning and your other classes: Combat, Ability Research, Ability Strength and Control, and Life Application in the afternoon. It seems like much but they are all beginning level and later on you will decide what you will want to use your abilities for and narrow your classes down."

"To help you with this you will be meeting with a counselor once a month who will check on your progress and tell you what to focus on. You will be paired with one of our top students as well to help you adjust to life around here. "

Alfred's eyes widened a counselor and a student helper? It almost seemed a bit overboard. The principle wasn't kidding when he said they wanted to help their students.

"You will start your classes tomorrow morning at nine, Arthur will help you-,"

There was a knock at the door and a blonde head peaked in, "Principle Beilschmidt, I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Arthur, come in. Alfred this is Arthur Kirkland, the student who will be helping you these next few months. Arthur, this is Alfred Jones. "

Arthur stepped inside and took a stand next to the chair Alfred sat in. His green eyes looked coolly over at the principle and only glanced over Alfred who raised his hand awkwardly in greeting. He wore a forced smile as he spoke, "Charmed. Now, what is it you are saying Principal Beilschmidt? I am his…helper?"

"Yes. Alfred is a few weeks late into the school year and could use a little advice from an upperclassman. And who better than the junior class valedictorian?" the principle replied smoothly.

Alfred nearly laughed at how quickly Arthur swelled up at the praise, "Well, I suppose I can give some good counsel," Alfred couldn't help thinking that the the guy's English accent made him sound even more like a pretentious d-bag.

Face smooth and collected the principle replied, "I'm glad to hear it, Arthur. You know your way around here so I know you will be able to help him." Principal Beilschmidt turned to Alfred, "Now Alfred, do you have any more questions?"

Alfred tried to come up with questions but it was hard with the Principle looking at him so expectantly and Arthur looking down at him condescendingly. He just settled with what he'd been wondering the whole time, "Well, if it isn't rude, sir… What is your power?"

The Principle smiled, "Not at all. My power is just simple telekinesis," and with that the door opened by itself, "Now if you don't mind, I have some more business to attend to."

* * *

After the door closed behind them Arthur whirled to face Alfred, "Are you an idiot? Don't you know who the headmaster is?" he hissed.

Alfred just raised his brows questioningly, "Uh…the guy who runs the school?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Very funny. He's Gebhard Beilschmidt, one of the most renowned and powerful ability users in the world. Ring any bells?"

"No, not really. I'm kinda new at this whole power using thing," Alfred watched as one of the blondest people he'd ever seen walk past them, winking, and go into the principle's office, "He's real powerful though?"

Arthur huffed and looked at the door to the office, "Yes, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was our principle I would be marching back in there and demanding him to get me off this assignment. Lord knows he only did this to punish me."

"Well, sorry to be such a burden to you," Alfred said with an eye roll of his own, "I'll just go find my dorm by myself." The last thing Alfred wanted was for some unsociable, high-and-mighty upperclassman following him around and complaining.

"No," Arthur waved Alfred off, "I'll help you find your dorm at least. What room number are you?"

"215."

"Okay then, let's get a move on," Arthur motioned Alfred to follow him and they went off through the building. Arthur walked very purposefully, nose high up in the air like he couldn't bear the stench of those below him. He pointed and talked as they walked by the classrooms, explaining about them and which ones that Alfred would likely to be in. For someone who didn't want to do this, Alfred noted that Arthur seemed to be having a good time talking and teaching.

"So what can you do?" Arthur asked suddenly as they walked.

"What do you mean?"

"Power-wise of course," Arthur said it like he was talking about the weather or what year he was going in.

"Oh well, I can float. And I can make some small stuff float too," Alfred felt a blush creeping in his cheeks at the unimpressed look on Arthur's face, "What can you do?"

"I can make plants grow and shape to my will," Arthur said with a proud smile.

To be honest, Alfred didn't think that sounded _that_ cool but he was interested anyway, "Can I see it? See you grow plants, I mean."

"Not here, we can get punished if we damage school property, something you should keep in mind. Plenty of students have gotten fined or had to fix their own messes they create here. With floating you might not have as much of a problem but you never know."

They walked outside of the building and Alfred looked around again at the rather nicely kept lawns and big, mansion-like buildings. This school definitely looked different from what he'd seen before; then again all he had gone to were public schools, all alike; bland, grey looking buildings in the middle of suburbia. This place was as big as a university, had dorms, wood and stone walls and floors with ample room for the rather small population of "gifted" students. Alfred wondered not for the first time, how much his parents had to pay for him to go here.

Alfred spotted the sports field and pointed at it "Ooooh is there a football team? How do you join?"

Arthur gave a snort of amusement "Yes there is but you'd never make it. Powers aren't allowed in sports but those with unnatural strength or agility or near invincibility sometimes 'just can't help' using their powers. So unless you want broken bones or pride, I'd stay away from athletics."

"There is more than one person with super strength?"

"Of course there is! There are plenty of powers that are highly similar or the same, super strength being one of them. How powerful their powers are or how they work exactly differs from person to person."

"Wait, hey, there are some kids over there! I thought this was a high school. Are they prodigies or something?"

Arthur's eyes rolled with impatience, "We are a high school but more importantly we are a superpower high school. Powers usually emerge in adolescence meaning those who do show potential can come into the school a year or less. There are however special cases of people whose powers emerge sooner. These people typically have stronger or more dangerous powers and have to be taken in."

Alfred whistled, "Whoa, so I'm guessing you were one of those?"

Arthur started for a second, "Yes. How did you know?"

"Dunno, you seem like you know the place pretty well. And the Principle said that you are one of the top students," Alfred said with a shrug.

"Well, yes, that is true. Though to be a top student you don't have to have the most powerful powers, what matters is what you can do with them and how you apply them. Along with grades of course."

"So not many people come in late like me?"

"No, not usually. People who come in late have powers that…" Arthur seemed a tad reluctant to continue.

"Powers that what?"

"Well, I suppose you'll hear it sometime or another," Arthur surmised with a sigh, "People who get them later in life usually have weaker or more underdeveloped powers. Your powers may not be able to develop any more than floating or whatever you can do now."

"Oh." Alfred, as much as he hated to admit it, could see what Arthur meant. His powers as they were weren't very impressive. It was cool to float like he was in space or something. But it wasn't even like he had some form of telekinesis, he couldn't control where he or some other object floated as he tried, they were just suspended. And most he could really do was make himself float or the occasional book or pen…

Arthur caught a glance of Alfred's face and hastily continued, "Now that's not to say it's impossible to get more powerful over time. There are those who have been able to develop them with hard work and exercise."

"Like, some kinds of power exercises?" Alfred wondered out loud.

"Yes and no," Arthur said with a shrug, "You learn in ASC-,"

"ASC?"

"Ability Strength and Control class," Arthur continued annoyed, "You're the inquisitive sort aren't you?"

Alfred laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender, "Hey, I only found out three days ago I had powers, can you really blame me?"

"I suppose, _anyway_," Arthur cleared his throat and continued, "In Beginning ASC you don't even use your powers, we do exercises like sit ups, pull ups, and jogging to strengthen our bodies and through that strengthen our powers."

"But how about-?"

Arthur waved off his question and stopped at the front door of one of the dorm rooms, "You'll learn all about that later, this is your dorm, right?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure," testing the doorknob he found it locked. He fumbled for his key and pulled it out, with a bit of work he unlocked the door and opened it. Inside was a decently sized room with two bunk beds on either side. His roommate wasn't there again but from what he could tell the guy was pretty neat from the tidy state of the desk, spotless floor, and the alphabetized books and movies. Alfred's side was filled with packed-up boxes and an unmade bed. Alfred sighed to himself, unpacking was a chore that he wasn't quite looking forward to doing.

Arthur peaked over his shoulder and surveyed the room, "Do you know who your roommate is?"

"I haven't met him yet but I think it's something like Kiku?" Alfred walked in and went to an opened box filled with knickknacks and rummaged through them.

"Kiku Honda? He's a nice bloke, smart and quiet. He's in your year, as well so he can probably help you with some of your classes," Arthur walked in and helped himself to the chair at Alfred's desk (provided by the school).

Arthur took off the backpack he was wearing and opened it, bringing out a small pot filled with soil. Alfred wondered if the backpack had even more pots and maybe some gardening tools. Wouldn't that be a little heavy?

"You asked for me to show you my power…" And without further ado Arthur put the pot on the ground and touched the soil with the tip of his index finger. As soon as he pulled away a sprout popped out of the soil and Alfred watched as a plant grew fast-forwarded like the ones on nature shows (which Alfred _so_ didn't get hooked on). It stopped after a second or two and looked like a generic plant to Alfred with small purple buds that smelled familiar.

"Lavender," Arthur supplied and held up the pot for Alfred to see, "A close approximation of it at least. The plants I grow are a little different from those in nature."

Alfred could see what he meant, at closer inspection the veins on the leaves of the plant seemed to glow a lighter shade of green. Arthur pushed the pot into Alfred's hands, "It's for you, welcome to the school and all. Be sure not to water it too much or it will try to grow out of its pot."

Surprised Alfred took it. Maybe he wasn't as bad of a guy as he thought. Arthur hastily added, "Don't think much of it though; I have plenty of lavender on my hands, anyway." Okay, maybe not.

"Oh and here's my phone number, call me when you need help," Arthur pulled out a piece of paper, wrote his name on it and handed it to Alfred, "Could you show me your schedule?"

Alfred put down the plant and the number on his desk and grabbed the schedule, "Here, you go."

Arthur appraised the schedule, running a finger down the paper and humming, "You have third level science and maths."

"Oh yeah, I'm ahead in those so they put me in them. English and History though…" Alfred could have been a third year if not for those classes, had no love for writing or dead people.

"Hmm, you have the same science and maths as me; I guess we'll be able to help each other, then," he handed Alfred his schedule back and clapped his hands together, "How about you show me your powers while I'm still here?"

"Yeah, sure," Alfred looked around for a writing utensil, "Do you have a pen?"

Arthur got out a pen and Alfred took it and sat down on the unmade bed, pen in hand.

Alfred tried to focus on the feeling of his power onto his hand. His head felt like it was expanding, filling up like a balloon and his gut gave a strange lurch that he was still not used to. But sure enough, when he opened his eyes he saw the pen floating in the air, slowly twirling around. He looked toward Arthur to find him looking with vague interest.

"Nice, kind of reminds me of telekinesis."

Alfred, concentrating on the pen, only smiled in reply.

There was a knock at the door and instantly the pen dropped. A brown head popped in, "Hello, is Alfred here?"

"Right there, Toris," Arthur called out before Alfred could say anything.

"Oh, hello, Arthur, Alfred. Could you step outside for a bit?"

"Sure!" Alfred got up and Arthur followed him out into the hallway. Alfred could only guess that Toris was maybe some kind of assistant, Arthur called him by his first name and he looked pretty young, in his early twenties maybe with hair that reached down to his lower neck.

"Well, I have some business to attend to and I don't want to get in your way, Toris," Arthur said, looking at his watch, "I'll see you tomorrow, Alfred. Bright and early for classes."

"See you," Alfred waved.

"Bye Arthur, I hope you're ready on Sunday. Now," Toris held out his hand to Alfred, "It's nice to meet you, Alfred! My name is Toris Laurinaitis, I'm your councilor. You can just call me Toris, though."

Alfred shook his hand and wondered just what kind of power he could have.

"I'm a mind reader," Toris answered then looked apologetic, "Oh I'm sorry, I should have asked before I listened to that.

"Man, that's pretty cool! You're like Professor Xavier!"

Toris smiled, "Thank you. Though, Professor X or not it was rude of me to do that. I don't normally read other people's thoughts without permission; your thoughts were just so loud. Anyway, I'm here to help you with your powers! I would usually ask for you to demonstrate but I know you're probably busy with unpacking and getting ready for tomorrow. Do you mind if I take a look at them through your thoughts?"

Alfred nodded, "Sure, you need to like, touch my head or something?"

"Oh no, I can see them fine from here. You have a very interesting power! And you're worried that it's not that great."

Alfred looked down and coughed awkwardly. Toris gave an encouraging smile, "We all have to start somewhere. Now, when you do that do you know why it floats? Do you move it that way?"

"No, I kinda just…" Alfred trailed off in thought; it was hard to describe "I just let it float."

"Well, then that's something you can start on. Find out why it floats, the science of it, if you will. Once you figure that out you will know what else you can possibly to with it," Toris took out a notepad and like a doctor, started to write down what he was saying.

"Also try to find the boundaries of your power, how much can you make float, how far, how big, etc. and see if you can make it even bigger or farther. How about by the next time we meet you try to make something bigger than a pen float, a backpack perhaps?"

"Er, I'll try," Alfred ran a hand through his hair again.

"Oh you can do it, you've made yourself float right? And you are much bigger than a pen. And you have a month to work on it. Here," Toris handed him the sheet he was working on.

"You aren't reading my mind again, are you?" Alfred asked as he looked over the bullets.

"Oh there's no need to, sometimes you can just read things from people's faces and actions to know what they're thinking and I just happen to be good at reading that as well," Toris smiled, "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts and your unpacking."

"Thanks for the help," Alfred said, remembering his manners.

"You're welcome, it's my job. See you," Toris said with a wave.

"Bye," Alfred waved and walked back to his room. He gave a sigh, looking around the very empty room and the packed boxes. This was going to be the first time he would be away from home and his parents for so long. He was expecting for it to happen some day when he went to college though, not whenever he found out that he had powers and was sent to Superpower school.

He turned to one of his boxes stacked up on the desk and closed his eyes. Again, he let the feeling of his power come again, the expanding and tightness of the gut and tried to focus it on the box. Carefully he opened one of his eyes to find the box there in the same place.

"We've all got to start somewhere, Alfred," he muttered and started to open the box.

* * *

**That's the first chapter, next will feature Gilbert. Feedback is most welcome. My tumblr is assfredjones if any of you want to chat about the au or ask how it's going (: **


End file.
